Saria's Gift
by Vladimir the Hamster
Summary: Saria gets a special present from Link for Christmas. This is my Christmas special. Oneshot.


Hello! This is my Christmas Special! Turns out that I will do it. I thought I might not have time, with all the last minute Christmas shopping I have to do, but, hey? You never know what the future might bring!

So, uh... Merry Christmas to all of you, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, Merry Christmas anyway! lol

I suppose this takes place sometime between Majora's Mask and Ocarina of Time, but I'm not sure... Please don't mind if some things aren't very discriptive, because I've never got past the forest temple in OoT.

* * *

Saria's Gift  
By Vladimir the Hamster 

"What's your gift, Link?" said Saria.

It was Chrismas Day, and Link promised her a very special gift. She wanted to know what it was. She knew it was good.

"I promise you'll like it," he had said.

Now they were walking through the Kokiri Forest. It just snowed there. A white Christmas! Even more special.

Making little footprints as they trekked through the snow, Saria thought of Link's special present for her. She felt guilty because she didn't get Link anything.

She was so busy thinking about it that she never noticed that Link led her to the entrance to Hyrule field. By the time Saria realized it, they were already outside.

"So, you like it?" asked Link.

"Like what?" Saria said. Then she saw where she was. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Wow! Link, it's wonderful. I never knew the world was so pretty!"

And it was. The snow had covered the whole field, and it was mostly untouched. There was white as far as the eye could see.

"Thank you so much! I always wanted to know what the outside world looked like."

"Glad you like it," said Link. "But that's not all. I'm going to show you all of Hyrule!"

Saria squealed in delight. Hyrule was huge, and was going to get to see all of it. How exciting!

Link took out his ocarina. It was a blue one that he had gotten from Princess Zelda herself. He put it to his lips and played a very simple song that consisted only of three notes and he waited.

Suddenly, neighing could be heard in the distance. A horse emerged. A chestnut colored one, with a white mane and tail. Soon, the horse pulled to a stop right in front of Link, and he stroked her neck.

"Saria, meet Epona. Epona, meet Saria," Link said.

"Hi..." Saria said shyly. It was her first time meeting a horse.

"Don't worry, Saria," Link said. "Epona is very nice. She won't hurt you."

Then quite suddenly, Link lifted Saria and plopped her right on top of Epona. Link then climbed up Epona also, and whispered in her ear, "Okay, we're going exploring today. Run to Zora's Domain as fast as you can."

And when he got up and made himself comfortable, Epona shot out as fast as she could in the snow.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Saria screamed,holding on for dear life.

Link laughed and spread his arms wide, enjoying the ride.

* * *

"Epona, where are you?" called Malon. Epona had run away. 'Oh, where could she be?' she thought sadly. It was Chrismas, and she lost her horse.

* * *

Then when they finally got to Zora's Domain, Saria was hitting Link over and over again.

"Don't ever do that!" she scolded. "That wasn't fun; that was absolutely cruel."

Link shielded himself from Saria's suprisingly painful blows.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Sorry! I was just having some fun!" Link protested.

"Hmph," said Saria, butthen they actually entered the place, and Saria's anger faded away.

She loved the Zoras. They were the coolest people she had ever seen. And even though Jabu-Jabu scared the life out of her, she liked him to.

They bought swam through the water with other Zoras, and Link met Princess Ruto, unfortunately, who was very disappointed to see Link with another girl.

When Saria saw King Zora, she was amazed at how fat someone could get. Kokiri are brutally honest, and Saria, like all Kokiri, said directly what was on her mind. They were soon chased out by the Zora guards, with Ruto yelling goodbye behind them to Link.

Then Link took Saria to Death Mountain, where there was no snow. It was very warm, instead.

Darunia was delighted to meet the composer of his favorite song, and Saria was treated to many Goron hugs. She fainted after that.

When she finally woke up, Link took her up Death Mountain to have her meet the Great Fairy.

Then after that, they chased around some cuccos in Kakariko Village, but they didn't attack them, because Link knew very well what would happen if they did.

Then Link took Saria to the Desert, where they met the Gerudos. It was interesting to see nothing but women everywhere.

Nabooru also gave them a special feast.

After that, Link took Saria to Lake Hylia, where they went fishing. They had lots of fun trying to catch fish, and Saria found she was quite good at it.

Then, when the day was almost done, Link took Saria to Hyrule Caste Town, where they went shopping. They played Bombchu bowling, the Shooting Gallery, and had lots of fun with all the masks. Then, they went around singing Christmas carols all around town, and even made quite a few rupees from it.

Finally, after the sun set, Link and Saria sat together in front of the entrance to Kokiri Forest. They stared at the clear night sky, which was dotted with stars. Right in the middle was a crescent moon.

"Thank you, Link. This was the best Christmas present I have ever gotten from anyone."

"Your welcome."

Suddenly, a shooting star fell across the sky. Link and Saria both made wishes that they everyday they had together would be just as wonderful as this day had been.

"Merry Christmas," Link mumbled.

"Merry Chrismas," Saria said back, as she snuggled against Link's warm body.

* * *

"Oh, there you are!" said Malon happily. "Now, where have you been?"

Epona whinnied. In her mouth was the bunny mask that Link had accidently dropped.

"For me? Thank you!"

"Yes! Merry Christmas, Malon." Epona seemed to say with her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Epona."

That night, Malon and Epona slept together in the stable.

The End!

* * *

So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Here's my present to you. Now where's mine? j/k. D 


End file.
